Late Night Ponderings
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Killua can't sleep. Gon wants to help him. ShounenAiKilluaGon. Some FLUFF. Rating just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or any of it's characters. That happy power belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Type: One-shot/ Shounen-Ai

Pairing: KilluaGon

A/N: I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning. So I'm sorry if some parts of it suck.

**Late Night Ponderings**

Killua shifted around in his bed for the tenth time since he had woken up just a few minutes before. Lately, Killua had been having trouble sleeping through the night. He turned his gaze from the wall to the black-haired boy sleeping next to him. Gon. Sweet, cute, innocent, simple-minded Gon. The reason for his insomnia and the object of his affections.

For a while now, he knew that he was attracted to his best friend. The silver-haired teen just didn't know what to do about it. Killua was sure that Gon would not understand how he felt even if he did tell him. So he just pondered his feeling for his best friend during the middle of the night. Killua often wondered what would happen if he did tell Gon how he felt. Would Gon reject him? Hate him? Or maybe actually understand and even return his feelings?

Killua sighed and resigned to fate that his questions would never be answered. He shifted again. This time facing Gon. For now, he contented himself with just watching Gon sleep and knowing that they would never be parted. After all he went through to convince Biske that he would never run away again, she had agreed for him to stay with Gon, and Killua was never giving that up.

The following morning, Killua might as well have been dead for all the good he was. He and Gon had agreed to go to Biske for some more training but Killua could barely stand up. So there was no way he had enough energy for training. And of course Gon, who was always bursting with energy, quickly picked up on this.

"Killua," Gon said trying to get his silver-haired friend's attention who was currently lying on the couch in their apartment gazing off into nothingness.

"Killua," Gon said again. "Killua, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I just couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not?" asked the black-haired boy.

"No reason," Killua said drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Gon stared at his best friend and decided what would be best for Killua. He wrote a note to Killua saying that he would be out for a while. With that he left for the store. At the store, he went to a certain isle and grabbed everything off the shelves in one particular section. He walked to the nearest cash register and put all the stuff on the counter. The cashier had a very shocked expression on his face along with every other person in the store except for Gon.

"Uh sir," said the cashier, "Are you sure you want all this? I mean, isn't it just a little too much?"

"Yes mister I want it all," replied Gon. "And nope it is not too much. In fact, I'm afraid it might not be enough." The cashier shook his head disbelievingly as every adult in the store fainted and every kid stared with envy.

"Well your total is 250,000 jenis," said the cashier. Gon handed the money to him and hauled his purchase back to the apartment. After, he went to a few more stores where almost the exact same thing happened at each one. In the kitchen, he set up everything, and when he was done, he looked proudly at his finished product. Gon crumpled the not that he had written and threw it in the trash. Now all that was left to do was to wait for Killua to wake up.

Two hours later, Killua awoke, and a heavenly scent filled his nostrils. He looked at Gon who was standing there, smiling so cute like always. Killua blushed and turned away for fear that Gon might see him staring.

"What's going on?" asked Killua willing the redness to fade from his cheeks. Gon gave no answer and continued smiling. He pulled Killua into the kitchen who died and went to heaven at what he saw.

"Since you couldn't sleep," Gon said gesturing to what was around them. "I thought this might help you feel better." Killua was too happy to say anything, so he expressed his thank by hugging Gon with all his might.

The reason- The entire kitchen except for a few walkways was filled from the floor to the ceiling with nothing but chocolate. Killua wasted no time and dove right in.

However a few nights later, Killua was back to his middle-of-the-night pondering sessions. If he was like Gon, he could just blurt out how he felt. But he wasn't, he had a much harder time expressing his emotions than his best friend.

"Ne, Killua," Gon mumbled half asleep. "Are you having problems sleeping again?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But don't worry about it. It's nothing. Go back to sleep ok."

"No," said Gon. "Tell me what's bothering you." Killua's blue eyes stared into Gon's brown ones. He knew that Gon would NEVER go back to sleep until he was absolutely certain that Killua would be sleeping as well. That damn stubbornness of his. Of course, that was one of the reasons he was so cute.

"Um well," Killua mumbled. "Well that is um..." Gon just stared at him as Killua continued rambling.

'Ah to hell with it,' thought Killua as he grabbed Gon and pulled him closer. He lifted his left hand and caressed the other boy's cheek with it. Then close the gap, and put his lips on Gon's soft ones in a gentle kiss. After a few moments, Gon recovered from the surprise and responded to the kiss. Reluctantly, the two pulled away both blushing rather darkly.

"I love you Gon," Killua said softly, not looking him in the eye.

"I love you too Killua," Gon replied and kissed Killua again. After that, the two teens snuggled closer together. Kilua wrapped his arms around Gon's waist and Gon rested his head on the taller boy's chest. And they both fell asleep instantly.

After that night, Killua never had a sleepless night ever again. The same could be said for Gon.

A/N: Hello. Welcome to the end of another one-shot. Please leave a review. Please be gentle as this is my very first ever HunterxHunter fic. If you would like to request a one-shot from me, send your pairing/series of choice (if you have them), preferred genre and fiction rating to me by email and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
